bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Beast God Exvehl
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40445 |no = 621 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 27 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 161 |animation_idle = 72 |animation_move = 44 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 41, 44, 59, 62, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100 |normal_distribute = 13, 8, 13, 8, 18, 10, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 45, 50, 55, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125 |sbb_distribute = 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = Appearing in front of those who bear a destiny with a great burden, legends say this phantom beast will gift them with a revelation. As violence spread due to the great war between the gods and the humans, it was rumored that this beast began to appear more often than before. It is said that a soldier who received a revelation met this beast when fighting against the god army, watching it destroy the same in a single blow after it impeded its path. Seeing the creature boasting of a power equal to the gods, the soldier came to call it a divine beast. |summon = A higher power that decides fate. This is known as a god. Is thy intention to oppose the gods? |fusion = The fated time is near! And for that time we shall both need great strength. |evolution = Wilt thou show me a new future? If that is so, then on my honor I shall bring forth my new form! | hp_base = 4199 |atk_base = 1477 |def_base = 1343 |rec_base = 1614 | hp_lord = 5983 |atk_lord = 1965 |def_lord = 1777 |rec_lord = 2161 | hp_anima = 6726 |rec_anima = 1963 |atk_breaker = 2163 |def_breaker = 1579 |atk_guardian = 1767 |def_guardian = 1975 |rec_guardian = 2062 |def_oracle = 1678 | hp_oracle = 5686 |rec_oracle = 2458 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 18 |ls = Divine Oracle |lsdescription = 30% boost to HP of all Units & slightly recovers HP each turn |lsnote = Heals (200~400 + 10% of healer's Rec) HP |lstype = Hit Points/Recovery |bb = Cure Levin Field |bbdescription = All status ailments removed and nullified for all allies for 3 turns |bbtype = Support |bbhits = 0 |bbaoe = 0 |bbgauge = 10 |sbb = Spark End |sbbdescription = 24 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies & all status ailments removed and nullified for all allies for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 24 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 24 |sbbmultiplier = 400 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 40444 |evointo = 40446 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 40133 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Sphere Founders |addcatname = Exvehl3 }}